Neverland Academy: 1
by CaseyIsRunningWithScissors
Summary: Wendy Darling has just arrived at Neverland Academy and met her new best friend, Cat, who's in a gang called the Lost Boys. This is part one of a series. TA DA! Violence, Romance, Stuff.


Wendy Darling got out of the limo, brushing her brown hair away from her eyes. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, light blue flats, a yellow shirt, and a blue jean jacket. She picked up her suitcases and turned around to face the enormous school that was Neverland Academy. From what her friends back in London said, it was a messed up place. She couldn't even remember how she got here.

"Hey. You must be the new girl." A voice came from behind her. Wendy snapped back to reality and realized the limo was gone and that she was being spoken to. Turning around, she saw a short girl with blonde hair in a braid. The girl was wearing a Superman tank top and blue shorts. She had a pair of pink headphones around her neck and pink shoes on. "What's your name?"

"Wendy Darling." She stuttered.

"My name is Cat. I'm here to show you around. Pay attention. There are 6 main buildings that each belong to a certain group. There are the Indians." She pointed to a wooden building. "They're fairly nice. There is the lead female, Tiger Lily, and lead male, The Chief. Then, there are the Fairies." She turned to her right and pointed to a building with flowers and trees painted on it. It seemed as if it was glowing. "They will treat you nicely, but don't get on their bad side or you're dead. They mostly participate in activities on campus. Then," She pointed to an aqua building that had a pool on the roof. "there are the Mermaids. They will gossip and tear you limb from limb. They're bitches to be exact. There are the Normals, which is you and two others. You are in that plain old building over there. Then, there are the Lost Boys. Which is the building I'm in. We are the gang on campus along with the Pirates, who are ruthless bastards. The Pirates are the seniors, along with the Fairies, so they have control." She started to lead Wendy to the main building.

"Wait. Where do the Lost Boys live? And the Pirates?"

"That's confidential. It's a secret." Cat dragged her to the building.

Once they got inside, Wendy asked, "What about my bags?"

"Steven will take care of those. Just leave 'em here."

"What about teachers? Who runs the school?"

"You ask too many questions. There are no teachers. No learning. The Pirates pretty much run the school. That's why the Hideout is a secret. They'll kill us Lost Boys."

"May I meet the rest of you guys?" She asked innocently.

"Sure. They might be in the cafeteria." Cat did a backflip off of the railing she was sitting on and Wendy gasped.

"How'd you do that?"

"All of the Lost Boys do parkour. I'm the best. Next to Peter , of course."

"Who's he?" They had already made their way into the cafeteria, which was bustling with people. The fairies were at one table, the mermaids at another, and so on. There was a group of boys at a far table on one side of the room and a group of older boys at the other. Lost Boys and Pirates.

"He's the leader of the Lost Boys. Hook's the leader of the Pirates. Ooo, I see them!" The small girl dragged Wendy to the table.

"Hey, Cat." All of the boys said in unison. Wendy stayed at a distance.

"This is Wendy." She shoved her closer and squeezed in between a boy with curly hair and a boy with messy, brown hair. "Move your fat ass, Curly." The curly haired boy scooted over, frowning. "You can sit next to the Twins, Wendy." Two redheaded boys with matching hoodies and sweatpants waved their hands frantically. Wendy sat in between them.

"I'm Slightly." The brown haired boy said. He was wearing a plaid shirt with a brown leather vest, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Cat was hugging his arm.

"I'm Nibs." A gray haired boy sitting next to one of the Twins spoke up. He had on a black shirt and jeans.

"I'm Curly." He was wearing a hooded jacket and jeans.

"We're the Twins!" They said in unison.

"I'm Tootles." The shortest said. He had black hair and was wearing a shirt and khakis.

"Where's Peter?" Cat asked. She looked up at Slightly, who was two inches taller.

"He's sulking in the Hideout. Hook stole his dagger. We're going to sneak into their building later and steal it back." Tootles said before Slightly could answer.

"Phooey. I wanted Wendy to meet him." She looked at Slightly. "You want to go practice?" He nodded.

"Can I watch?" Wendy asked, smiling. They nodded and the three teens got up and walked outside. Cat ran towards a wall and began to scale it with ease. Slightly shortly followed. Watching them made Wendy happy for some reason. Maybe it was because she loved cheesy romantic shit, but she didn't care. After about an hour, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a boy about her age with sandy, blonde hair. He had a hood on and black jeans. A scar across his right eye made him stand out more than anyone else she'd seen. "Who are you?" She said getting up.

"I'm Peter Pan."


End file.
